Rewrite ${((5^{12})(9^{9}))^{12}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((5^{12})(9^{9}))^{12} = (5^{(12)(12)})(9^{(9)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{12})(9^{9}))^{12}} = 5^{144} \times 9^{108}} $